The Girl Next Door
by Xiomarah
Summary: Bella had a crush on Edward since the day he moved next door. Too bad they're complete opposites. He's hot, rich, and reining king, while Bella is shy, geeky, and plain. Sick and tired of the bullying she returns later with a hot new body and attitude.
1. Pulling off an all nighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters… Twilight belongs entirely to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary: Bella had a crush on Edward since the day he moved next door. Too bad they are complete opposites. She's always been bullied and teased for her looks. Sick and tired of it she returns later with a hot new body and a whole new attitude. **

**The Girl Next Door **

**Chp.1 "Pulling Off an All Nighter" **

The booming music from next door played with my patience. I had a ten page essay about physics due tomorrow and it looks like I'm not going to get it done. Thanks to the rowdy neighbor next door. I sighed;_ the boy next door._

His name was Edward Cullen; reigning king of Forks high,_ every girl's dream. _He had every girl in high school fawning for him. Those gorgeous green eyes, sculpted muscles, supermodel looks, and rock hard abs. Too bad he was a conceited, ignorant jackass. My god, he would have been perfect if he could just keep his mouth shut.

But who am I to talk? I don't stand a chance with him; I should just keep on dreaming. I'm at the bottom of the social ladder with the AV geeks and resident loners. I'm a nobody; I spend lunch reading in the library and if it's bad enough, I am a teacher's pet. I wear glasses that are held together with scotch tape. I have flat, plain brown hair. I have absolutely no curves and can barley fill a size B cup.

Tomorrow would be last day of school before summer vacation. Edward and I are going to be seniors next year. Hopefully things may change or maybe not.

--

I walked into school and I felt like complete shit. Eye bags appeared below my eyes and there was an excruciating pain in my head. I only got 3 hours of sleep believe it or not, but I still got that paper done. I ran to my locker and grabbed my books. I turned around to see the school power couple walking through the halls hand-in-hand. Of course that would be none other then Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali. I hated her with a deep passion. I wanted her to burn in hell, where she truly belongs.

No doubt Tanya was a gorgeous blonde but her brain size was probably the size of a pea. In reality, she has beautiful strawberry blond hair that unwinds down her back. In my imagination, she is like Medusa; with snakes uncoiled as hair and if you look into her eyes you turn into stone. God, she was such a bitch. Her voice has a nasal-like tone and her high pitch screams can burst the eardrums of any innocent victim.

My eyes were glued to the couple. I felt jealous somehow and I saw Tanya smirk. She knew I was watching and she intentionally crushed her lips against Edward's. Tanya wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and started flirting with him. I gagged at the sight and walked away.

I walked into my first period classroom and sat on my seat. The teacher had not arrived yet so the students were fooling around. On my way to my seat, I tripped over Mike Newton's leg. I slammed onto the floor and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh… I am sorry. Did I trip you? By all means I didn't see you coming. You just seem invisible to me." My eyes welled up into tears as I took in his harsh words.

"Why don't you just eat shit, you pig face!" I yelled back in anger.

"Ooooo….Are you going to take that Newton?" The crowed emitted. Mike sneered and rolled up his sleeves.

"Look who's talking. Have you seen yourself lately? You're a hideous creature. Now why don't you run along and hang with you friends. Wait… you don't have any!" The whole class bursted into laughter after his remark. I felt my chest tightened and I raised my fist. Before I could punch him, he grabbed by arm and shoved me against the wall. He grabbed my glasses and took them away from me. I could not see his face for my blurry vision made me feel blind. All I could see was a fuzzy image.

"Give me back my glasses you dickhead." I threatened harshly.

"Now…Bella, has you mother ever taught you manners?" He said smoothly.

"Don't talk about my mother. Now give me back my glasses before I crush your bones!" I muttered in annoyance.

"As if you can. Why don't you run back to your grandma and cry your ugly ass off." He snorted. Once again, the class began to laugh and they even cheered him on. I could barley contain my anger and my blood began to boil. I pushed him off and kicked him in the groins. He cursed in pain and his eyes hardened ever so slightly.

"Now you done it! You bitch!" His words intoxicated me like poison. He threw my glasses up in the air and didn't even bother to catch them. The glasses pounded onto the floor and the lenses cracked.

"Now for the finishing touch!" He lifted his foot and stepped on the glasses. The metal and glass broke in half as I heard a _crunch. _I was outraged. I was mortified. I heard footsteps enter the room. I looked up and saw those compelling green eyes that I loved so much.

"Pathetic." Edward's words hit me like a flock of daggers aiming for my heart. I was stunned. I was speechless. He walked past me and made no effort to help. I felt the tears stream down my face.

I ran out of the classroom and drove home in my battered red truck. It looked like a pile of trash and I felt guilty for admitting it. Charlie had bought it for me as a sweet sixteen present. I knew that it the money came out of his life's savings. I opened the door and ran to Charlie.

"Dad. I'm leaving. I'm going to live with Renee." Charlie face became grave in sadness and he gave me a questioned look.

"But I thought you were happy here." He tried to reason.

"Dad. I love you but I can't stand those people. I already decided. I'm going to L.A. to live with mom." With these last few sentences, I ran upstairs and packed my clothes. I felt guilty for leaving Charlie but I knew I made the right choice.

I drove myself to the airport and called Renee. I told her that I would be coming. I got on a plane and left the dreaded town of Forks.

* * *

**A/N: I have written a new story. Yay. Well I would definitely appreciate some feedback. I would like to know if I should continue this story? Oh and of course please review. They are my inspiration and they keep me writing. **


	2. Ugly Duckling

You have no idea how many times I wished I could've been born a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. But sometimes, I'm grateful for who I am and wouldn't have a care in the world for what others saw in me.

All that changed since I became secretly in love with Edward. I wanted him to look at me differently; I wanted him to look at me as someone he could actually be with. But that was obviously impossible, he was clearly a god and I was just someone that others didn't want to look at twice.

I've always been called _three eyes, flat-chested, stick girl, and trash. _Each insult lowered my self esteem greatly. I knew I was better than that but still here I am, on a plane, running away like a coward.

**Edward's POV**

"Impressive, Cullen. You managed to finally scare that bitch away!" Tyler observed out loud, glancing at the empty seat next to the window, giving me a high-five before settling down in a desk next to me.

"She got what she deserved anyway." Mike said coolly, while watching a hot blonde walk by.

"What else did you expect? She doesn't have the guts to show her ugly face in school anymore." Tyler snorted. I smacked Tyler in the back of the head.

"Why are you guys talking about her? Don't waste your time." I was getting annoyed by the constant bantering of the two idiots.

"Cullen's right. It's a waste of valuable time to talk about some shit face." Tyler agreed but he couldn't help to laugh at himself. I pitied the girl, unfortunately for her, this was a dog- eat- dog- world--.

Reputation and sex appeal was something that poor girl lacked.

**Bella's POV**

The plane finally arrived in California. I made my way to the terminal, looking for Renee. After a thorough search of the crowd, I spotted my lovely mother. She waved to me and I smiled.

"Bella, dear!" Renee ran up to me and hugged me tightly. It seemed like I haven't seen her in forever; four years to be exact.

"Mom, I missed you." I cried in her shoulder. She gently patted my back and kissed my forehead.

"Wow, my little baby is all grown up. What a beautiful woman she has become." Renee bragged sweetly. I shook my head and started crying. It wasn't fair.

My mother, Renee was inevitably the picture of perfection, with silky mahogany hair and hazel eyes, straight nose, full lips. Everything from her high cheekbones to her beautifully built body was perfect, as though she was entirely sculpted from marble. My dear mother was an ex-supermodel, enough said.

It was hard not to stare at her. Even at her age, she could still make heads turn as if she was in her early twenties. In fact, it was still impossible to guess her age. I was so sick and tired of people assuming that Renee was my sister.

I constantly wondered how this glorious goddess ever gave birth to such a hideous beast such as myself. I was frustrated and appalled.

"Don't lie to me. I don't deserve such a gorgeous mother." I said weakly. She gave me a motherly hug and stared at me right in the eyes.

"Bella babe. Whoever told you this nonsense, tell me. I will go get my gun and shoot the person dead." My mother was the most supportive person in my life. She was always right there with a bat if someone did something bad to me.

"Mom, I'm nothing like you. Are you sure, I'm not adopted?" I murmured quietly, too embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh lord. For God's sake you are my biological daughter! Don't make me tell you about the agonizing 14 hours of labor I had to go through?" My mother was dead serious. It hurt her to talk about this.

"I'm sorry. It was just a silly assumption." I said softly, my voice was cracking, I was on the verge of tears.

She held my hands and moved them toward her heart.

"Bella don't cry! You just wait. Alice is so excited to me you."

"Who's Alice?"

"You're future stepsister."

"WHAT?"

"Sh... We'll talk about that later."

"But."

"I promise."

My mother put her arm around my shoulder and we walked our way out of the airport. Suspicion was brewing inside of me. My mom never said anything about seeing another person. Was she keeping something from me?

"Mom… I love you."

"I love you too…" She kissed my forehead softly.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you know, I will be constantly tweaking things. I am a constant editor of my chapters and won't be satisfied with my writing ever. **


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my awesome, amazing, and phenomenal beta _nEthing4Edward. _Thanks to her super-speedy editing skills, I now have a edited chapter which at first was written in fast, sloppy pace. So if enjoyed this chapter make sure to drop her a thank you! This chapter is also for _Mega Big Twilight Fan. _She made sure that I didn't give up on this story. Also thanks to all the people who messaged me who asked me nicely to continue. **

**Chp.3 "Till' Death Do Us Part" **

"Do you Phil, take Renee to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Renee take Phil to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I—do…"

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As the couple's lips met, the audience erupted into applause.

Everyone could clearly see that Renee was the happiest woman alive. I mean even a blind man could easily tell that the she was jumping with joy and crying tears of pure happiness. She paraded down the aisle with her hand snuggled into Phil's. The crowd threw rice over their heads as the newlyweds ran out of the church and into a white limousine. As the rattling cans tied to strings were dragged on the asphalt, the car sped off, the "just married" sign disappearing.

Before I knew it, my entire well-being changed. Deep down inside I knew that I was suppose to be happy for my mother, after all it was her big day but yet I couldn't bring myself to smile, not even once. Instead I found myself standing on the staircase crying rivers and I hated the feeling. I wanted so badly to be happy for her but I could bring myself to congratulate her or even appear to be happy, even if deep inside I knew I was just pretending.

But my consciousness did allow me to lie.

My fingers clutched the railing as I walked back into the church. I had to face reality, my mom married another man. I kept my hand over my mouth, trying my best not to scream in frustration. It wasn't that Phil was a horrible man.

To be truthful he seemed like Renee's soul mate, they were destined to be with each other. I just didn't like that my mother's attention was focused on him. Maybe I just felt jealous? Couldn't she see that I needed her more than Phil. I knew that I was really being selfish but I couldn't find it in me to care or think it mattered.

"Bella, cheer up!" Alice, my new step-sister touched my shoulder and smiled trying her best to comfort me in my time of desperate need.

"It all happened so quickly. Why did it all go by so fast?" I asked, my throat was choked in tears.

I remembered that a few months ago, I left my father to live with my mom. I was happy with her for about a few weeks before she broke the news to be that she was getting married. Charlie couldn't make it to wedding, so I just assumed that he just couldn't handle seeing Renee get married to someone else. It was just as hard for him as it was for me.

Turns out she was already planning to get married before I had to came to L.A. to live with her. I realized that I delayed her wedding by a month's time and that she had already prepared everything that was necessary for the wedding. At that time, I was happy for her but although I was a horrible liar, she grew so accustomed to it that she actually began to believe me.

Even with my hesitation, I couldn't help but agree to be her maid of honor. There are some things that I just cannot say no to.

"I know it seems like it happened fast but your mom was already in love with my father. Don't you want your mom to be happy? Besides I don't think she likes being lonely."

"I'm such a horrible daughter. I such an ugly person, inside and out! I'm a total monster with a cold heart." My voice broken into hiccups. Alice took a hold of my hand and placed it gently on her cheek.

"All things change for the better. Do you believe that Bella?" Alice asked in the utmost sincerest voice possible.

"What?" My voice was flat, I wasn't paying much attention to her because my mind was somewhere else.

"Just answer me." She whined.

"Well it depends on the situation." I justified.

"How about you? Would you like to change for the better." I was flabbergasted, what was she trying to tell me?

"Alice, what in the world are you talking about?" Now my attention was entirely focused onto her.

"Listen closely Bella. I'm sick of how people look at you. They never take the time to even get to know you. This is the twenty-first century, it's all about looks, clothes, and money." Her voice was weak and trembling, it was awkward for her to talk to me, especially about this particular subject.

"You think I don't know that? I spent my whole life hiding, hoping that someday I would turn into Renee. As you can see, that won't be happening to me—ever."

"Not if I can help it." She grabbed my hand, dragging me into a car.

Alice remained quiet throughout the whole car ride, which was definitely something that would never happen again my life. When we arrived at out destination, I felt as if we have somehow been transported to Barbieville.

Literally everything was pink, the house, the yard, and even the freaking car.

Against my will, Alice pushed me onto the doorstep forcing me to ring the bell.

"Who is it?" The most girlish voice you can ever imagine came from inside the door.

"It's me Alice." Alice almost sang. That was when this life size Barbie opened the door. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in ringlets and she seemed plastic, to perfect to be real.

"I need your help Rosalie. As you can see, I need it badly." Barbie looked at me once and then pretended to vomit. How _nice? _

"Why should I help her? I don't even know her." She questioned, while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Please Rosalie, I need you help or else I can't make it happen." Alice was a very persistent person.

"I still don't see why I should help that—thing." Blondie sure had manners.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled.

"Seriously Alice, I don't even think plastic surgery would do anything." Was it really that impossible for me to be pretty, was I really that ugly?

"Alice just forget it! Who am I kidding? She's right, I'm just a hideous beast." I had enough of this.

"Bella don't say that. Blondie over there just has attitude problems." Alice left brow was twitching.

"And you don't?" Rosalie snarled back.

"Rosalie!" Alice jabbed her manicured hands at Rosalie's arm.

"Sorry it's an automatic thing gosh." Rosalie defended.

"Ugh… will you help or just let me down, you do owe me remember."

"Fine…I'm doing this because I love you and for that limited Summer edition Chanel dress you bought me."

"Rosalie thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah well, you can thank me later. Come on you two, we have a lot to do work to do."

* * *

**A/N: I think it's nice having only one story up. It's nice, I get to focus only on TGND. Due to my long absence, I now have to get back into the habit of updating and writing more frequently. And about the number of reviews this story has, I really not sure about them myself I think I got really lucky because I have lovely readers who are very faithful to this story. I actually did get flamed so I just wanted to get things straight. I won't say who but they posed as anonymous reviewer saying that I was really selfish with reviews. She or he implied that I only write Twilight fanfics because they offer a lot of reviews and that I changed the stories into another dimension that I might as well write on ficitonpress but then said that I would not be able to receive a big number of reviews. Talk about _ouch... _**

**Ok first of all, (you can skip this part if you don't want to read my rambling) I write on fictionpress as a solo authoress and also on a collaborated account with my friend. I put those projects on hold to maintain working on fanficition. I actually had to give up writing on that website because I would be letting too many people down and my life was busy enough as it is. **

**In my opinion, I just think the majority like to read these type of cliches, I always looked forward to reading these so I understand. But don't worry, it won't be a typical geek turned beauty queen. You must know it's called the Girl Next Door for a reason. I'll only say that or else I would be giving some major spoilers and that would just ruin the story for you guys so I'll just keep my mouth glued shut. =) **

**By the way, I saw the VMA (Vide Music Adwards on MTV) and I feel so bad for Taylor. Kanye got badmouthed by Preisdent Obama. That's just really sad. **


End file.
